


Seated around a dinner table, one side chatting lively

by littlelightwrites



Series: In Another Life [1]
Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Some People Live, Gen, Just Friendships and Dinner, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelightwrites/pseuds/littlelightwrites
Summary: Yuu and Aki meet an old-type gunner who likes to run his mouth. Eric tries his best in his own way to be a good role model for the new-types. Soma prefers that Eric be the sociable one. Somehow or other, they all survive the mission and end up seated around a dinner table, one side chatting lively.





	Seated around a dinner table, one side chatting lively

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Character Appearances - Tsubaki Amamiya (appears in one scene and has speaking lines), Kota Fujiki, Erina der Vogelweid, Brendan Bardell, Shun Ogawa, Gina Dickinson
> 
> Minor Relationships - Tsubaki Amamiya & Tachibana Sakuya, Eric der Vogelweid & Soma Schicksal
> 
> Minor Warnings - Typical Aragami Violence (people get knocked around a lot, and aragami get torn apart and exploded, but the descriptions regarding violence aren't gratuitous)

“Are you still worried about your gunmanship?” Sakuya asked. Aki glanced away, avoiding eye contact with both her and Yuu. “Hey, it’s nothing to get embarrassed about… Why don’t you get some target practice in the training room?”

Aki exchanged looks with Yuu, silently asking him if he remembered where the training room was. His response was to give Sakuya an expectant look, highlighted with a sheepish smile. Sakuya sighed, but surrendered easily.

“All right, why don’t I take the both of you down there?” She offered, making her way to the lift.

* * *

It wasn’t surprising that another god eater would already be in the training room. But the fact that Eric was the one training was more than a little unexpected.

_‘Maybe he takes this job more seriously than I expected…’_ Sakuya’s gaze shifted from the training room’s wide window to Tsubaki, who jotted a few notes down on her clipboard. _‘Or it could just be an order from Tsubaki, and he was too scared to refuse...’_

“There’s so many zygotes...” Aki said, almost pressing herself against the glass.

“How many is he fighting?” Yuu asked, moving to accompany her.

“Around 15-20,” Tsubaki answered, “so far. I’m testing out a new simulation to help old-type gunners with crowd control.”

“Even if it’s just a simulation, keeping track of that many aragami can get rough...” Sakuya said, watching several form a cloud in front of Eric. “They’re weak against oracle bullets, so Eric’s in a favorable match-up as long as he can avoid getting hit. You two can learn a lot from watching this.”

“Learn?” Tsubaki echoed, looking up from her clipboard. “Are the new-types having trouble with their gunmanship?”

“Oh, I brought Yuu and Aki here for target practice, but I think they could learn from watching someone with experience too.” Sakuya said. “You don’t mind that they’re here to observe, do you?”

“Of course not.” Tsubaki answered. “But you probably should’ve arrived sooner if you wanted them to observe.”

No sooner than Tsubaki had advised that, Eric rolled to the side, firing an orb at the zygote in the center. He ran towards a corner of the room, past the zygote cloud, changing bullets as he did, and fired twice at the orb on the zygote as soon as he reached the corner. One shot blew a hole in one aragami, the second shot went through the fresh wound and detonated the orb on the zygote in the center, turning the majority of them back into data.

He picked off as many stragglers as he could from a distance, all but one remaining. He changed his bullets again, letting the last zygote dive at him before firing point blank. The resulting shot looked more like fireworks than bits of data.

“Flashy...” Yuu commented. “Kinda like Kota.”

“They’re both good shots, though.” Aki said. “I wonder what that orb thing was...”

“Good work.” Tsubaki congratulated him. “But I’d refrain from shooting at such close range in future missions. Your role as support is more important than dealing a killing blow.”

“Well, victory...is still mine!” Eric said in between pants.

“Ah, we had to come in right when he was finishing up…” Sakuya understood what Tsubaki was getting at. “Well, that’s a shame, but at least-”

“We’re going to do another simulation, Eric.” Tsubaki radioed him.

“Uh...right now?!” Eric asked, still short of breath.

“The new-types need a demonstration on gunmanship, and you still need to review the basics.” Tsubaki said. “I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle. Think of this as testing your endurance as well.”

“Oh, she’s talking about those two rookies everyone was gossiping about…” Eric muttered to himself. “Well, I suppose it can’t be helped if they need a role model! Give me something more challenging!”

“Didn’t I just tell him that he needs to review the basics?” Tsubaki grumbled. “Here’s an aragami that can be difficult for gunners to handle on their own.”

_‘That’s most aragami…’_ Eric thought. Airbone aragami like zygotes and sariels were probably the only ones with particular weaknesses to bullets, if he recalled correctly, that is. So that left gboro-gboro, kongous, chi-yous, or vajras... None of which were all that fun to fight one on one...

Tsubaki had the computer generate a simulated ogretail. Eric stared at it for a few seconds before he turned back to the training room window with an indignant look.

“Uh...is this supposed to a joke? Because I ca-” Eric was cut short when the simulated ogretail charged straight at him, knocking his god arc away in the process.

“Just because it’s one of the small ones doesn’t mean you should let your guard down.” Tsubaki reprimanded him. “You’re fortunate this is just a simulation, or you’d be defenseless and dead by now.”

“...he lost to an ogretail.” Yuu and Aki mumbled simultaneously.

“Maybe we should have you two try target practice after all…” Sakuya decided with a sigh. She turned to Tsubaki, who had started furiously scribbling on her clipboard. “Assuming you’ve finished drilling Eric, of course?”

“He can redeem himself at a later date.” Tsubaki agreed. “It’s more important that those two,” she pointed to Yuu and Aki, “learn more flexible skills in combat.”

* * *

“And so I ended up going with Shun on the mission since he said Karel wasn’t feeling too well,” Eric explained, “but get this! After we returned to base, I saw Karel come out of his room looking healthy as ever! If I was the type to gossip, I’d say someone was just avoiding a certain god eater...”

“Yeah, good thing you’re so virtuous…” Soma said, just a little sarcastically. 

Eric opened his mouth to say something, but he stilled at the sound of footsteps. They both turned to see the new-types walking towards them. Soma stayed where he was while Eric went to meet them halfway. Eric was more than sociable enough for the both of them.

“Hey, you two got here already!” Eric greeted them warmly. “I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself back at the training room the other day. I’m Eric, that’s right, Eric der Vogelweid.”

“Yuu Kannagi.” Yuu said.

“Aki Tamashiro,” Aki said, “but just call me Aki. Um...are you sure you’re gonna be alright?”

“Huh?” Eric blinked. “What do you…? Oh, did you think I actually got hurt during training? No one’s ever died during a simulation, so I-”

“Yeah, but you still lost to an ogretail, you know.” Yuu said.

“Tha-I was caught off-guard!” Eric protested. “As your senior, I still have more experience defending mankind than both of you combined, so I think I’d be the one who’s supposed to be worried! And-”

“Hey, cut the chatter!” Soma called out to them. “We should get a move on already!”

“Well, I think we’ll be okay.” Aki said, adjusting her god arc.

“And we’ll protect you too, Eric.” Yuu promised.

“I believe you have that backwards!” Eric retorted, but he went to regroup with Soma without any further complaints. He’d just have to show them he could take care of himself on this mission! Well, so long as there weren’t any bigger aragami showing up to surprise them later, at least…

It didn’t take long for them to reach the mission targets, the cocoon maidens had perched themselves on higher ground while ogretails stalked the lower floor.

“I’m going ahead.” Soma said, already charging towards one of the targets.

“I’ll go with you!” Aki followed behind him.

“Wha-!” was all Eric could yell before he groaned and took aim at one of the cocoon maidens. “Hey, Yuu, help me take out those guys first.”

“Got it!” Yuu changed his arc to its gun form and took aim at the other cocoon maiden.

_‘Soma’s usually more cautious than this…’_ Eric blasted both cocoon maidens and forced their attention on him. _‘I wonder if...’_ After he was sure they were focusing on him, he ducked behind cover and fired at an ogretail’s legs, making it stumble.

Aki leapt and slammed her hammer into the downed beast’s face. While the cocoon maidens were distracted trying to locate Eric again, Yuu fired at their exposed sides. Soma chased a retreating ogretail and delivered a finishing slash to one of the cocoon maidens before resuming his pursuit. Aki followed him, harvesting the cocoon maiden’s core along the way.

Another ogretail trailed behind Aki, so Eric shot its eye before helping Yuu finish off the other cocoon maiden. Yuu changed his god arc back to its sword form before he pursued the temporarily half-blinded ogretail with Eric. In less than a minute, they eliminated the remaining targets.

“All right, mission accomplished!” Hibari’s voice called over the radio. “Great work out there!”

“Naturally!” Eric beamed. “Just another routine mission they’ll write legends about! Who did those beasts think they were dealing with?”

“Just don’t let your guard down.” Soma said, following Yuu as he went to search for items. “I don’t care if they’re all dead.”

“Oh, we were supposed to give you guys advice during the mission!” Eric recalled, reminded by Soma’s offhand remark. “It’s a little late for that now, but… When we get back to base, I shall teach you all that I know about defending mankind!”

“Can you start with aiming?” Aki requested, harvesting the last of the cores. “I know we saw it at the training room, but you shoot better than I thought. I was really surprised.”

“Well, I’d have to see what type of gun you’re using first,” Eric said, “since I’ve only ever used a blast gun. The other models use different bullets and wait, surprised? Why were you surpri-”

“Look out!” Aki interrupted him, stepping forward and unfolding her shield. Eric barely had time to move his gun out of the way before another ogretail slammed into her shield, knocking them both to the ground. 

Before the ogretail could strike them again, Eric fired his gun, breaking some of its teeth and forcing it back. Aki swung her hammer at its jaw, but the beast stepped back and spun, hitting her with its tail. Eric continued firing, trying to keep the monster’s attention on him while Aki recovered.

“The sound of gunfire has drawn another aragami to your location!” Hibari’s voice called over the radio. “Yuu is en route to regroup and-?! The other aragami is gone?!”

_‘Sounds like Soma took care of it.’_ Eric thought. _‘That makes this easier!’_ He rolled out of the way of the ogretail’s spike rain, still firing to keep its attention as Aki got to her feet.

“Hraahhh!” Yuu ran and stabbed the ogretail in its side, but the blade got stuck. The beast flailed in pain and as it thrashed, it threw Yuu at a wall when he was forced to let go of his weapon. Aki tried to slam her hammer onto the hilt of the stuck sword, but the ogretail sidestepped and swung its tail. She blocked with her shield this time, but it kept spinning, sliding its tail off her shield and digging its head underneath her before it tossed her into the air. Before the beast could think about catching her as she fell again, Eric shot a piercing round at its side.

“Would you hurry up and fall already!” Eric tried aiming at its legs, eyes, and any other weak points he could think of, but the ogretail had already activated, somehow letting itself move without flinching. It ignored Aki when she landed and headed in the direction of gunfire.

Just when it charged at Eric, however, Soma appeared - as if he had fallen out of the sky - and cleaved the monster in two. He wrenched his weapon out of the ground, panting like he had run back at full speed. After performing a quick headcount, Soma sighed a little. If Eric didn’t know any better, he’d say Soma almost looked relieved.

“Thanks, um…” Yuu lowered his gaze in thought.

“That’s right, I didn’t introduce myself earlier…” Soma said. “Well, I don’t expect you to remember since none of us are going to be here that long anyway, but the name’s Soma.” He turned to look at Yuu and Aki. “I’ll give you some advice on staying alive. Never give a breath a quarter, and if you want to avoid incidents like this,” he indicated the ogretail with his weapon, “then stay the hell away from me.”

With that coldly said, Soma headed towards the chopper that finally arrived to pick them up. Yuu went to retrieve his god arc and the monster’s core, while Eric helped Aki tend to her wounds.

_‘Why hadn’t Hibari been able to detect this particular aragami?’_ Yuu wondered.

_‘Why did Soma act like the aragami appearing was his fault?’_ Aki thought. _‘It’s not like he attracts them or anything...’_

“So those rumors are still bothering you, after all.” Eric muttered to himself. “I knew it. There’s no way they wouldn’t...” He looked up to see Aki’s questioning face and gave her his best reassuring smile. “By the way, Aki, thanks for saving me there! Henceforth, I owe you a debt of honor!”

“Huh? I just-”

“No, I insist!” Eric pressed on. “And I’d advise you pay no mind to what Soma said earlier. He might be one of the top god eaters in Fenrir, so his advice is important, but you should still remember people’s names! And...” his gaze lowered in thought, “and on some missions, resuscitation is unavoidable, so you should stay close to your allies in case they get incapacitated!”

“Okay…” Aki cocked her head. “I guess it’d be hard to do that if you’re not in the same area.”

“So we _shouldn’t_ stay the hell away from Soma?” Yuu asked.

“Ah, you two are learning so quickly already! It does an experienced warrior like myself proud...” Eric said as they made their way to the chopper. “And to celebrate our magnificent success, I’ll buy you two dinner once I’ve finished filing the mission report! We’ll invite Soma too.”

Hibari’s voice apologized over the radio about being unable to detect that last incoming aragami. It was apparently more aggressive and reckless than an average ogretail according to their readings, so Yuu would have to take the core to Sakaki’s lab once they returned.

* * *

Sakuya chuckled softly to herself. After hearing that Soma’s team suffered zero casualties and came back from their mission safely, she had gone to go congratulate them.

And she found them all seated around a dinner table, one side chatting lively. Eric looked like he was explaining what various dishes were to Kota, who indiscriminately munched on all of them. On Eric’s left side was Erina, wearing a new outfit, as she chattered aimlessly to a patient Brendan. Was she copying her brother? On Kota’s right side was Shun, probably telling Gina all the new gossip he learned today.

On Brendan’s left were Yuu and Aki, eating any dish that piqued their interest. And between Yuu and Aki was a Soma who couldn’t quite hide his confusion as to how he ended up there. He looked cornered and annoyed while he ate, but somehow…

“I might be presuming too much, but I’d say Soma seems a little happier...”

Fenrir’s newest recruits were promising in more ways than one. Not only doing well enough to survive this far, but helping to bring their comrades together.

What a time to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Eric's hard to write... Like, in Burst, all his lines are blunt, cocky, and rude. In Resurrection, his speech is a mix of theatrical flower gardens and slipping up when he's angry (literally all his lines concerning ogretails), scared, thinking about Erina (his language is still flowery, but he's more honest when it's about Erina), or confused. I feel like Resurrection edited his lines so that he'd be closer to speaking the same way Emil does, and that would show how close they were? But I have no way of confirming this.
> 
> I wanted to put this fic up to mark the day I finally got an AO3 account, but I won't be able to update this series until I sort out some personal issues... Thanks for reading, though! I'm going to enjoy writing more for this series when I can!


End file.
